Which Role?
When gathering at the table to start a new campaign, one of the first questions that each person must answer for himself is, "which role will my character fill?" Diversity encourages creativity and excitement, and it could be a fairly limited campaign if everyone at the table chooses to be Explorers or Smugglers. Certainly it's possible to make stories work around such a premise, but the diversity of careers reflects the essence of a "ragtag bunch" gathered under difficult circumstances and doing the best they can to not only survive, but to thrive. Through a complex set of both complementary and divergent skills and talents, a group of PCs operating in the fringes can expect a much greater chance of success, as well as a much wider array of stories and plots to experience. With this in mind, a player's two foundational choices are species and career. In selecting a career, there are some questions and answers that may help in the evaluation process: * Should this character be a strong combatant? While it is absolutely true that any character in a Star Wars game should be able to handle himself in a fight, some are truly meant to excel in violent conflict resolution. A Hired Gun is the obvious primary choice for a career, although a Bounty Hunter is clearly a strong choice for this role as well. * Should this character be able to handle a starship? '''Piloting ships through the galaxy isn't quite the same as driving a car, but it's common enough to see interstellar travelers with at least a modicum of pilot skill. True aces, however, are going to be found among the Smugglers. Explorers are also strong in this area, and Bounty Hunters can manage the basics. * '''Should this character be a "face" for the group? '''There are times when talking may be far preferable to shooting or punching. Getting into some places, getting out of others, or getting in touch with important people—these are all situations in which a skilled negotiator or persuasive conversationalist is very valuable. The Colonist is the best career choice here, though Explorers and Smugglers also have some competency in this field. * '''Should this character be the "I know that" guy? Knowledge is power, and power is important when facing off with the Empire and probably a handful of criminal overlords. Sometimes it's about knowing things, and more often, it's about knowing how to find out. Either way, Colonists and Explorers are the best career choices to fulfill a role like this. * Should this character be the sneaky rogue type? Getting in, getting the stuff (or data), and getting out without being seen—very important abilities for fringe life. Let the bruisers and the hired guns duke it out toe-to-toe; that's just a great distraction. The rogue PC will take the opportunity to get the real work done. Smugglers tend to be good in this area, as are Bounty Hunters. * Should this character be the consummate support person? For every character who stands up front fighting or dives in to make things happen, there are often many others who give their all to make sure he has what he needs to do his job and he comes back alive from doing it. The support character doesn't get all the glory, yet he is often the critical element that determines success or failure in any effort. The Colonist and the Technician are two powerful career choices for this kind of role. These are also good questions to consider in choosing a specialization, but the career choice determines which specializations a character has best access to. Thus, having answers worked out at this point makes the entire process much easier and more effective. Category:Career & Specializations